Invader Dezza
by SpongeBat1
Summary: Zim meets another Irken named Dezza, who has unexpectedly landed in his base. Now, Zim must deal with this annoying Irken if he is to take over the world.
1. The Unexpected Visitor

Invader Dezza

One day on Planet Irk, The Almighty Tallest were refueling their ship, The Massive, when a young female Irken rushed up to them. "Hi Tallest!" the young Irken proclaimed, "I'm Dezza! And I really really REALLY want to be an Invader! I even built my own SIR unit! Her name is Gigi." The Tallest stared at the young Irken and her poorly built, pink-eyed SIR unit. It reminded them of Gir, Zim's trusty robot. "So, you _really _want to be an Invader?" Almighty Tallest Red asked. "Yes, yes, YES!" Dezza squealed. "Okay," said Almighty Tallest Purple, "but first, you must past a certain number of trials." The Tallest sentenced Dezza to clean the kitchen of The Massive. 12 minutes later, Dezza proudly came out of the kitchen and showed them the cleanliness she put upon it. The Tallest were surprised. Next, they had her unload all the packages from the delivery ship. She did so, and in 3 minutes flat. The Tallest were running out of ideas. "We can't have her do this forever!" Red told to Purple. "Yeah, she's twice as annoying as Zim." Purple replied. "I guess we'll just get rid of her." Red said. And so, Purple set the coordinates of Dezza's ship to go to the farthest reaches of the galaxy. "Congrats!" Red fibbed, "You are now an Invader! Just hop in your ship and you'll be taken to your assigned planet." "Which planet?" Dezza asked, eagerly. "It's a surprise." Purple told her. And so, Dezza hopped into her ship and started speeding away.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Invader Zim was plotting his latest evil plan. "For my next plan, I will…" Zim began. Just then, Gir, Zim's robot/dog assistant entered. "Guess who made waffles?" Gir cried. "Gir! Go away!" Zim shouted to his intern. Just then, a ship crashed through the celing. A female Irken and a female SIR emerged from it. This was no ordinary Irken, though. It was Dezza and Gigi! "Wow! This planet looks a lot like Irk!" Dezza proclaimed. "WHO ARE YOU?" Zim shouted. "Hey, another Irken!" Dezza said. "I guess my ship broke down and I landed on another side of Irk." "This isn't Irk. This is Earth!" Zim pointed out, "And I've already been assigned to this planet!" "But The Tallest sent me here!" Dezza replied. "Well, if you say so. I guess we'll be taking over Earth together." Zim said. "Yipee! Dezza cheered. "But I get all the credit when we do!" Zim snapped. "Okay!" Dezza responded.


	2. A Mistake

"Now," Zim began, "If you are to help me, you and your SIR need a disguise." "Okey doke!" Dezza replied. Zim got out a long, blonde wig, some false eyes, and a mongoose costume. The two new visitors put on the disguises. "Amazing!" Zim said. "They're perfect!" The group of four went outside. "Follow me to the skool. It is an area where young Earth pigs harbor information." Dezza had no idea what Zim just said, but followed him anyway. "Gir, you stay here and help her SIR unit!" Zim shouted to Gir. "YES SIR!" Gir said in a serious voice. Soon, Gir went back to normal and played with Gigi.

Meanwhile, at the skool, Ms. Bitters had an announcement for the class. "Students, we have a new student, sadly. Her name is Dezza." Ms. Bitters said. A green-skinned, earless girl with yellow hair stepped into the room. "Hi, I'm, uh, Dezza, and I…" Dezza began. Zim immediately jumped up. "She's, uh, my… old friend! Yeah! From… The United Brussels of, uh, Australia!" he said. "She's clearly an alien!" Dib shouted, "She looks just like Zim! And there is no such thing as The United Brussels of Australia!" "Be quiet, Dib!" one kid shouted, "You think everybody's an alien!" "I do not!" Zim shouted back. "Anyway," Zim continued, "She missed me so much, that her family moved all the way here to, umm, Citytown." "Citytown? We don't live in Citytown!" Dib remarked, "Citytown isn't even real! We live in…" "Ms. Bitters. I think Dib needs a Crazy Car." One kid said. "The skool only gets three Crazy Cars a year. Are you sure you want to use it?" Ms. Bitters asked. "Yes." The child replied. Soon, gaurds arrived and pulled Dib into the hallway. Zim and Dezza took their seats as class began. Later, when the two returned home, they saw Gir and several humans dancing. "GET OUT!" Zim shrieked. All the guests left immediately. "Gir! How could you?" Zim shouted. "It was Minimoose's idea…" Gir replied. "Squeak?" Minimoose said. "I'll let it slide," said Zim, "Now, my evil plan will commence!" "Hey, what's this?" Dezza asked, heading for the TV. Dezza randomly flipped through channels. "Ooh, what does that do?" she said again, heading into the kitchen. Soon, toast from the toaster flied everywhere. "GAH!" Zim cried. "What's this?" Dezza said again. She ran to the toilet and started flushing it continuosly. Zim jumped into the toilet. _I have to contact The Tallest! _Zim thought, _Perhaps they can explain this!_


	3. Taking Matters into Ones Own Hands

**Note: In the previous chapter, I wrote "No I don't!" Zim said. I meant to say "No I don't!" said **_**Dib**_**. Please excuse my error.**

Zim landed with a THUD inside his base. He waddled over to his computer. "Computer, connect me to The Tallest!" Zim commanded. The two tall Irkens came up on the screen. "Oh, hi Zim," said Red. "What do you want?" "An Invader named Dezza has landed in my base. She claims you sent her." Zim said. The Tallest went to talk amongst themselves. "You were supposed to send her to the deepest reaches of the universe!" Red screamed to Purple. "I did. I didn't know that Zim was there!" Purple replied. The Tallest resumed their conversation with Zim. "Zim, we have some, uh, important…" Purple began, "Leader type business," said Red, finishing his sentence. The Tallest disconnected their reception with Zim. "Drat!" he said, "I'll have to get rid of her myself!"

"Okay, Dezza," Zim said, "To blend in with the Earthlings, we must learn Earthlin-type games." "Okay!" Dezza replied enthusiastically. "This game is called _Take the Bus and Never Come Back_." Zim began, "In it, you give this strip of paper to the bus pilot. Then, you step in, sit down, and enjoy the ride." Zim handed Dezza a bus ticket. "Can I play?" Gir asked stupidly. "Meep!" Minimoose said. "SILENCE!" Zim shouted. Soon, the bus arrived. Dezza gave the driver the ticket and stepped in. "Yes!" Zim shouted triumphantly as the bus drove away. Two minutes later, however, Dezza returned to Zim's house. "Wow! That was fun!" she said. Zim was not amused. He, Gir, and Minimoose spent the entire day trying to get rid of the annoying Irken and her SIR unit, Gigi. From tying her to a weather balloon to throwing her into the sewer, nothing worked. Zim was beginning to think he would never get his life back.


	4. The Final Straw

After two days of being irritated, Zim was about ready to snap. He had enough of Dezza and her annoying habit of touching things. He had enough of Gir and Gigi running around randomly. Gir was enough, but Gigi was too much! And so, Zim decided to reprogram her ship, which had remained untouched in the lab since it landed. He set the coordinates to go to Hobo 13, where Dezza would probably not survive.

While Dezza, Gigi, Minimoose, and Gir were watching _The Angry Monkey meets Acne Blast Man_, Zim came into the room. "Dezza, there is more training to do!" he said. "OKAY!" Dezza said. She and Gigi went downstairs. Once their, Zim shoved them into their ship and had it blast off. "YES! FINALLY!" Zim shouted triumphantly.

The next day, Zim woke up happy for the first time in two days. Soon, however, a ship landed in the house. The creatures who emerged resembled Lard Nar (the leader of the Resisty). "Oh no," Zim thought, "Not again."

THE END


End file.
